Where Fate Takes Us
by Ispano-guymelef
Summary: ****UPDATED**** The Great Tournament tests Gaea's champions in battle but now that the year of the tournament has come again how will fate test those whose hearts have forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_** Don't own it; I wish I did…Rated T just in case. **

**Reloaded at last!**

**This is the reworked and edited version of the original posting for this title …I Decided to take our friends on a different ride and see where it takes us. I borrowed character designs from the movie and the Anime. May change the rating as the story progresses but time will tell. **

**Prologue**

The sun was setting over the fields of Fanelia as two figures stood silently in a secluded clearing. This was their place, the place they spent most of their time, the place that held the most memories for them. He had told her it was a long forgotten garden by the ruins of an old temple. It was a place where she could forget everything that troubled her and focus on what made her happy and feel safe.

They drew closer trying to read each other's expressions in the ebbing light. He wiped a lone tear from her cheek as he whispered "no need for tears, we will always be together as long as we keep each other in our thoughts". He drew her closer and rested his head on hers taking in her sent and trying to engrain every detail into his mind.

She pull back slightly and ran her fingers through his unruly hair and then paused a little unsure of herself. Then gaining courage she ran her finger lightly, tracing his bottom lip…as if asking permission but then simply embraced him tightly.

"I don't want to go but …" she trailed off with a sigh. "I don't want to go to Palas. It's so peaceful here…I don't see why being part of that stuffy court is so important. We have lived here as long as I can remember, why do we have to move" She let out a breath; I wish I could stay here, here in Fanelia, here with….you… she thought but lacked the courage to say.

She touched the small pink stone hanging at the end of the chain around her neck. She removed the chain and placed it around his neck. He tried to protest as she placed a finger to his lips and then she buried her face in his chest taking in his sent. They stayed like this for a short time then reluctantly separated. He smiled that smile the he only showed to her causing her to blushed slightly and look down.

He tilted her head up so their eyes met …I should tell her he thought but as he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off…

"I won't forget you even when I'm old... I promise, I won't forget no matter what. " she choked as he pulled her closer.

She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly trying to hold back the tears "Will you please come see me… we are supposed to be back in the spring"?

"Yes of course I will" he said with a slight smile.

"I...I have to go" she whispered.

She reluctantly released him and hurried out of the clearing towards home.

He watched as she disappeared into the woods her horse growing ever smaller …as she slipped across the border to Astoria and back to her families' summer estate.

"I will tell her when she returns…I will tell her everything in the spring" he stated quietly.

_**6 Years Later**_

The day of the great Tournament of Gaea had come as final preparations were taking place all over Astoria. Astoria was hosting the event and King Aston was making quite sure that it would be remembered as the greatest of all the Tournaments. Astoria had spent over 2 years and a large portion of its treasury in preparation for the event. A new stadium had been constructed specifically for the guymelef combat as it was the most popular of all the events. The champions would compete in Swordsmanship and the ever popular Guymelef combat. The Tournament would consist of 4 days of preliminaries with the fifth day being the finale to decide the grand champion. The champion of previous four days would then face the current grand champion for his title.

The assembled countries and kingdoms had been arriving in Astoria for several days and were all making final preparation for the start of the tournament. Today was the day of the opening ceremony and the only time where all the knights, samurai, and soldiers would be assembled together on the field. They would assemble with their standards as the king gave some overly superfluous opening remarks to start the tournament. They would all pretend to listen while sizing each other up as the next time they met would be in combat.

The Kings advisors were scurrying around as they compared lists to ensure that all the champions were present to represent their respective royal families.

"Is everyone here, are all the champions present" the chief advisor asked?

The other men looked nervously at each other then back to the chief advisor Marcus.

"Well all except one but it's of no real consequence" the young advisor added nervously.

"Who is missing" the chief advisor demanded.

"Fanelia" the man replied just above a whisper.

"Bah" the chief advisor spat. "They have not attended a tournament since the Great War. They are no more than a loose collection of farmers and gypsies. Their royal line has been lost 10 years. I doubt if you could even call that dragon filled backwater place a Kingdom. We can inform the king he can begin whenever he is ready" he replied as the other advisor scurried off.

A lone black and gold carriage made its way to the Tournament arena. The carriage came to a stop and its occupants were escorted to the royal box. The three women took their places as the King paused briefly from his conversation to acknowledge their arrival.

"Just in time father would be furious if I missed his big speech. It does seem father has had a good turnout as it appears that all are the Royals are present" she remarked as she scanned the standards. "It's not like they stand a chance of winning but still it's nice to see them put forth the effort" Millerna stated with a smirk.

The others giggled as they knew who she and most of Astoria favored to dominate the tournament; the object of princesses' and many others affection and commander of the Knights Caeli, Allen Schezar. The princesses wanted to call him her Champion alone among other things. She had told the others that she wanted to offer him her favor through a token of her affection and his acceptance would be a public sign of his intent to court her.

It was common knowledge that Princess Millerna had sought the Knight Caeli's affections with little success for as long as Hitomi had been at court. Her cousin had made it very clear that one way or another she would have him. Hitomi found it all rather silly seeking another simply for status and what they could do for you. At that time it had made no difference to her as she had another on her mind. That had all changed the evening her mother had called her to her chambers. The things her mother told her were almost impossible for her to believe.

After the death of her father the family had been left with very little and would be unable to maintain their lifestyle or place in court. Her mother had made arrangements that would stabilize the family make some powerful political allies. Hitomi would be been bound to a marriage contract with a well to do family to assure that her mother was able to maintain her lavish lifestyle. Hitomi could not believe what her mother had done and told her she did not want to marry just to maintain her mother's lavish tastes. She begged her mother to not force her to do this…to marry some fat noble. Her mother assured her that was not the case as with the help of the King she has secured a contract with the Schezar family. The king was all too happy to help as he wanted him as far away from his daughter and her crown as possible. Hitomi was to be presented to him in the spring and due to her age they were to be married after the great tournament in 6 years.

Allen Schezar had a bit of a reputation as a lady killer and Hitomi had begun to realize over the years that it was well deserved. It was still hard to not fall victim to his spell and Hitomi had found that even though she knew better she was still attracted to the Knight Caeli and what made it worse it he seemed to be genuinely attracted to her. Hitomi was still unsure and feared what her cousin would think if she found out and was also uncertain of the Knight Caelis' real agenda. If all preceded as planned he would ask for her favor in battle at the tournament and she would offer him a token in acceptance. This would make it public that they intended to marry. She knew her cousin would be furious but she hoped Millerna would get over it. The princess had no shortage of men who sought her affection so it should work out she hoped. As to she and Allen it had all really started that rainy afternoon on the bridge a little over a year ago. She had tried to keep their alone time to a minimum as she was quite aware what he desired from her. That day on the bridge she had a moment of weakness and the day he expressed his feelings to have her, the day they shared a chaste kiss in the rain. It was wonderful and it was what she thought …no, hoped would make her happy. It seemed wonderful and he seemed sincear but it somehow seemed a little off or not quite as perfect she had imagined it. She resigned herself to her fate and tried to forget everything else.

Hitomi scanned the crowd and caught the signal she was looking for. She slipped out of her seat and out of the Royal box. Hitomi then made her way to the northern side of the stadium to the guymelef hanger. She walked into the hanger and did not see the one she was to meet so she turned to leave. Hitomi gasped as her path was now blocked and the man blocking the path was the one she sought.

"I have missed you" she stated as she rushed into his arms. "I know it's only been two days but it seems so much longer since we had any time alone." Hitomi held him tighter "will you come see me tonight"?

"You know I cannot. It would not be proper to conduct ourselves in such a manner in the castle. I must make final preparations for the morning and I can't afford any distractions" he stated.

Hitomi loosened her hold on him and stepped back slightly. "I see, so when will I see you again" she asked, disappointment evident in her voice.

"It all depends on how the tournament goes. Why don't we just take it slowly…we will have plenty of time once we wed" he replied with an unreadable expression.

"Oh…um ok…you've just seemed kind of distant since the other night" she began but was cut short as he pulled her to him.

"I do have some time now" he stated as he pushed her back against the wall.

"I thought you said it was improper…" she choked out as she felt his hands tighten around her waist.

"Silly girl we are not in the castle" her replied with a wicked smile.

The advisors had all left to attend to their final duties, all except one…

"Have you ever been to Fanelia Advisor Marcus" the younger advisor asked?

Marcus wrinkled his nose and turned to look at his subordinate. "Yes, Nicholas I have been to that horrid place. It was right before Great War on a diplomatic errand. The King sent a group of advisors to work out a border dispute" he said with a sigh.

"What was it like, do the dragons really roam about freely" Nicholas asked?

"Yes the Fanelians' have some odd relationship with the beasts…some say it's because the previous queen was a Draconian… " he paused when he saw the other mans shocked expression. "Relax boy it's just an old wives tale. The Draconian are not real and they don't have wings or any of that other nonsense. Fanelia is no more than a destitute and broken land with no king and no direction. Now go on Nicholas inform the king that he can begin whenever he is…is…" Advisor Marcus' expression dropped and he paled, stopping mid sentence.

"Sir what is it…" he asked as he turned in the direction advisor Marcus was looking?

He tried to focus on the object that was speeding toward them. His mind raced as he watched it, a dragon, a big dragon was closing and there was something else he couldn't quite make out.

"Sir what should we do should …sound the alarm or should we…" he paused as he looked at the expression of the chief advisor; It was a mixture of confusion and awe.

As Nicholas looked back it was upon them and streaked past performing a corkscrew roll then made a broad turn as if preparing to land. It was then Nicholas noticed that the dragon carried riders, the dragon was carrying two riders…

The assembled mix of Nobles, spectators and champions had all seen it now and none were sure how to react. The dragon did indeed carry two hooded and cloaked riders and it was now obvious that it was not a living dragon. It appeared to be a machine of some kind, something similar in concept to a Guymelef but that is where the similarity ended. As the dragon made its final pass the chief advisors eyes grew wide as he noticed something glimmer on the dragon.

"It …it can't be…" he said just above a whisper.

The dragon hovered for a moment then landed softly just inside the tournament area as one of the cloaked riders hopped down.

The second rider seemed to be glaring down at the other, "Was the loop really necessary" she hissed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No not really but it was fun" the other rider commented. "Come now we are late and we have to go speak with King Aston".

"Well at least help me down" she whined.

"Oh of course" he replied as he reached a hand out to her.

Instead of taking his hand she leapt into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her body tight against his. She leaned into his hood her breath tickled his lips but then then licked his cheek as she loosened her grip around his neck. Slowly and very deliberately she allowed her shapely form to slide down his until her feet touched the ground.

He licked his lips "was that really necessary" he asked his smirk hidden behind his hood.

"No not really but it was yummy…" she purred but did not continue as a crowd had begun to move closer and all eyes were now on them. The two removed their riding cloaks and tossed them onto the dragons' saddle and proceeded towards the royal box.

Everyone watched intently as what appeared to be a man and a woman made their way to stand before King Aston. The king's guards were standing at the ready as the man spoke.

"Please forgive our late arrival King Aston; our leviship was having some mechanical problems and had to land for repairs. It was decided that we would fly ahead as to not to miss any part of the opening ceremony" the man stated.

"I see and what kingdom do you represent? I was not aware that we were missing any champions" King Aston asked a little skeptical.

"We represent Fanelia" he stated.

There were comments and gasps coming from the crowd as the king leaned forward and scratched his chin. King Aston eyed the young man and his companion trying to determine all he could from their appearance. The man was tall, muscular and tanned with several tattoos on his right arm. He had raven hair and dark brown eyes shadowed by his unruly hair. He was dressed in black armored boots and woven armored knee length pants. He wore a tribal kilt of some type, segmented arm armor on his left arm and gauntlets. He wore no other armor on his torso except for the leather straps connecting the arm armor to a crest at the center of his chest. His companion appeared to be a clan Neko of some type as her ears and tail were a pretty obvious sign. She had fluffy pink hair and was light brown skinned with stripes or maybe short fur. The neko was dressed in a dark grey lightly armored bodysuit trimmed in red. She wore the same crest as her companion but hers was on her shoulder. They were a unique pair that was to be sure.

"Fanelia, I find that a little had to believe" the King stated now more than a little curious.

"Yet here we are" the man stated tilting his head slightly.

"Indeed you are here and I see you and your companion bare the Fanelian royal crest. I am curious who provided you your champions' declaration? I was not aware that Fanelia had a new king. I was informed the bloodline was lost" king Aston stated.

"It seems that you information was not entirely accurate. There have been a great many changes in Fanelia over the last 6 years. I would hope that once the tournament has ended you would come to visit. I think you will find the changes to your liking" the man stated a he ran a hand through is unruly raven hair.

Princess Millerna looked on in awe at the scene that was playing out in front of her. Who was this mystery man from Fanelia and who was their new king?

She motioned to Celena, "what do make of all this "she asked? "Who are these two and is that female Neko also wearing carrying standard for Fanelia? Hitomi are you seeing this" she asked? Her cousin was not there to respond. "Where did that girl sneak off to; she is missing all the excitement."

"Who knows but what do you think of the tall drink of Fanelian water" Celena asked?

"Very Nice I think I want one" Millerna replied as she eyed the Fanelian.

"What about my brother? I thought he was the object of your desire" Celena teased?

Millerna cut her eyes at the other girl "oh please you know a girl must have options. That is a discussion for another time as this one now has my full attention. There is something about this man something familiar, I just can't put my finger on it" Millerna replied.

"I believe by the way you are looking at him you want to do more than put your finger on him" Celena responded.

The two women giggled as they focused their attention back on the scene before them.

"So young Fanelain who exactly are you" King Aston asked?

"Please forgive my lack of manners King Aston" he stated as he took a step forward. "I am Van Slanzar de Fanel; King of Fanelia".


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_** Don't own it; I wish I did…Rated T just in case. Hang on the ride will get pretty bumpy. **

King Aston eyed the pair and tapped his chin then leaned forward to speak…

"So you are the new King…very interesting. Am I just to take you at your word or do you have some proof that you are truly the heir to the Fanel line" the king asked?

Van pulled his sword from the sash at his back and raised it for King Aston to see.

"Interesting indeed we should talk later; there are matters I wish to discuss with you". King Aston eyed the Neko and asked "King Van She is your champion I take it" King Aston stated as he motioned to the Neko.

"No I will represent Fanelia as the champion. To Fanelia who better to represent her than her King" Van replied. "I know it is unusual for a King to champion his own kingdom but under the circumstances I felt it was necessary."

"I see, so I am sure there is quite a story behind this" King Aston stated.

"Yes I would say so but not one that needs to be told here" Van replied.

"I agree, once the ceremony has concluded I would love to hear some of this grand tale…as I am sure the other royals would as well" King Aston replied.

"Indeed, as there is much to discuss" Van replied as he and his companion stepped back and took their place among the other champions.

The opening ceremonies were painfully dull considering the previous events. The crowd was full of whispers and speculation about the arrival of Fanelia in addition to the fact that there was a new King and he was to compete in the tournament. This mysterious new King and his companion were going to be the hot topic of conversation all over Palas. At the conclusion of the ceremony Van had accompanied King Aston to the castle and gone into a closed council with the other royals. His companion however remained in the assembly area with the dragon awaiting the arrival of their leviship. In the palace gardens two figures watched intently with a telescope with hopes of learning something about this new King.

"So have you seen anything…"Millerna asked yet again.

"No nothing just like I told you last time" Celena responded.

"So the dumb cat is still napping on that dragon thing and no sign of their leviship or any word that they have left the council chambers. Oh this is so frustrating it is just killing me" Millerna whined.

"So what do you think is the story between the King and the Neko? They are not married or engaged or he would have introduced her as such. They do seem close…I know, maybe they are lovers or something. That would make for quite an interesting story" Celena announced.

Millerna snorted in disgust "please she is a Neko; Nobles used to keep them as consorts so I guess some may think she is exotic or something. The thought of it is a revolting if you ask me. I would make a far better companion for the king than that cat."

Celena giggled at Millernas' comment … "You are a fickle woman my dear can't you just…" she began but stopped abruptly as she noticed the descending leviship.

"Oh look their ship has finally made it. I bet we could get some juicy information if we go and talk to the crew" Celena suggested.

"What kind of information" a new voice chimed in.

They both turned around to see Hitomi join them in the gardens.

"What an interesting Leviship and is that a _dragon_ next to it" She asked in amazement as she walked to the gardens wall. "Owwww, why did you pinch me that hurt" Hitomi protested.

"Cousin where have you been you've been missing all the excitement" she stated as she pointed to the activity before them.

The sight of the Red and gold flag the ship flew made Hitomi began to feel a little off. Why does my stomach have butterflies….odd she thought? "So what's the story behind the late arrival…" she asked as she tried to clear her suddenly dry throat.

"We don't know all the details yet…" Celena responded with a smirk "but we're working on it".

"Their King arrived about two hours ago and is meeting with father and the other members of the Gaean council. He is quite the sight Hitomi" Millerna stated with a wicked grin. "Rugged, very handsome and in that skimpy armor he was showing off that yummy body. All in all something I must have" Millerna stated. "Sexy, mysterious, easy on the eyes and a King what more could a girl ask for".

Hitomi giggled partly out of relief at his cousins' new interest and partly at her very un-princess like behavior. Great she thought just the distraction I needed to soften the blow when she finds out about me and Allen. Her attention suddenly shifted back to the leviship.

"So what country is the super handsome object of desire from" Hitomi joked?

"They are from Fanelia but we really don't have too many more details" Celena responded.

Everything seemed to slow down around her as the word registered in her mind F-A-N-E-L-I-A… something that was long tucked away, something she wished and tried to forget, was struggling to come to the surface.

"Excuse me I think I need to go lay down" Hitomi muttered as she backed away from the wall and hurried back toward her cottage.

"Well King Van I think we all agree that your trade proposals are indeed beneficial to us all. It is a very exciting time indeed as it has been almost fifteen years since the council of Gaea was complete. The return of Fanelia is good sign for the future I think" king Aston stated.

"It seems so but I am still a little unsure, it just seems too good to be true. The details regarding you taking the throne and this rite of dragon slaying are a still a little sketchy for my taste" Emperor Dornkirk stated as he ran a hind down his beard.

"Oh spare me Dornkirk" Duke Freid stated, the annoyance in his voice evident. "He has presented the seal of Fanelia as proof for the council and his trade proposals are beneficial to us all. As to the intricate details of Fanelian politics that's really none of our business".

"Thank you for your support Duke Freid. I know this is a surprise to you all but I think the timing was right" Van stated. "The Fanelian right of ascension and dragon slaying are a sacred part of our culture. I hope you understand that because of this it is not something we talk about in great detail outside of Fanelia."

"I suppose I can accept that as a valid answer" Dornkirk replied with a slight nod. "We all have rites and rituals that are known only to our countrymen. It is good to have Fanelia back on the council and I hope you would allow me to visit in the future and let me see what work you have done over the years".

The men all mumbled in agreement and the issue seemed to be closed.

"You speak well for one so young but what would stop us from rolling across your borders and taking your lands and resources for our own. Your kingdom does closely border mine and what could such a young and fragile government do to stop it" Duke Kirkland added with a smirk.

The assembled men looked to Van and back to the Duke from Basram. Van leaned forward with his fingers laced in front of him on the table. His expression was unreadable as he focused his chocolate gaze on the Duke.

"You are correct Duke Kirkland; Basram does indeed border Fanelia with nothing more than the western river separating our lands. Let me ask you this…what is your countries primary profession and trade? You are agrarian and textile if remember" Van commented.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything" he responded slightly confused.

"Everything…Fanelia is also an agrarian kingdom true but we are warriors first. We are not framers who play at war; we are warriors who farm to fill our days in peaceful times. If indeed you did choose such a foolish course of action I assure you that the force you met at the river would be one the likes of which you have never seen. In that end Basram would become part of Fanelia not the other way around" Van stated never loosing eye contact with the Duke.

The room was silent as no one even took a breath, until the room was suddenly filled with laughter. The Fat Duke was laughing almost to the point of rolling from his chair at the council table.

"Damn I like this boy…He is truly a Fanelian King; never backing down, never losing his cool and if you fight anything like your predecessors mean as hell. Good to see you people have not lost your edge over the years. I look forward to visiting as well as it has been far too long since I crossed the western river" Duke Kirkland replied. "Oh by the way I have a daughter about your age…that is unless you and the Neko are…ummmm".

Van cut him off with a something between a snort and laugh. "My relationship with her is not a topic for discussion and as to your daughters… no matchmaking gentlemen".

They all chuckled at his response but were all still intrigued by his statement regarding his exotic companion. A messenger came and whispered to King Aston then hurried from the chamber.

"Well King Van it seems that your leviship has arrived so unless someone has something else let us adjourn for now" King Aston added.

The men all agreed and began to go their separate ways as King Aston approached Van.

"I have had the servants prepare the west wing for you and your companions. I am sure you will find it most comfortable" King Aston added. "The staff will take care of anything you need and please make yourselves comfortable".

"Thank you I am sure it will be more than adequate. If you will excuse me I need to go meet the Atlantis and get everyone settled" Van replied as he turned to leave.

"Would it be possible to get a tour of the Atlantis I was told it a very unique leviship…possibly an Ispano design" King Aston added.

Van let out a sigh and turned to face King Aston. "Yes I would be happy to take you on a tour. Why don't we make our way to the landing area" Van replied.

"If it would be ok I'll meet you there in a few moments as I need to attend to something first" he replied.

"Yes of course I'll see you there shortly" Van responded as he made his way down the hall. "Great this should be fun that old man is up to something" he mumbled to himself. "He'll probably bring that brat of a daughter with him as well…damnit"

Van made his way to the Atlantis and met with the crew and informed them that they would be staying in the west wing. There was not much that needed to be unloaded so the crew was nearly done when King Aston's carriage was spotted entering the gates of the landing area.

"Ok everyone go on ahead…and please take full advantage of the Austorian hospitality. I'll take care of this tour. Now go get cleaned up as we have a party to attend tonight" Van stated he turned back to the Atlantis.

There were hoots and cheering as the crew began to gather their gear made their way off the Atlantis.

"FANELIANS" Van called as the crew all stopped and turned "don't break or steal anything…be on your best behavior…GOT IT".

The rough looking mix of men and women instantly snapped to attention. "Yes My King" they all replied in unison.

Van smiled to himself as he boarded the Atlantis…"This is going to be an interesting" he mumbled as he turned the corner and entered the hanger storage room. He grabbed a few items from the small desk in the corner and turned to leave. As he reached to pick up his bag he felt a strange sensation on the back of his leg. The sensation seemed to snake around his leg at the knee and proceed to the edge of his pant leg. He smiled as he turned and grabbed the shadowed figure and pushed her onto the desk and against the wall. He held her in place with only enough force to make a point. He leaned in so close so he could feel her ragged breath on his face. "Is there something I can do for you" he asked a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth?

"Well as a matter of a fact I have a list if y…" she was unable to complete her statement as he closed the distance letting out a slow deliberate breath against her ear as he spoke.

"I am listening" her replied softly.

She responded winding her arms around his neck as they shared an all too brief kiss. He rested his forehead against hers as he traced her jaw line with the tip of his finger.

"Ok that was defiantly one of the top items on my list. I would love to discuss what else you can do for me" she purred.

"Yes that would be fun but we don't have time right now, you have to go shopping" he replied as he tried to pull away.

"I think I have everything I need right here. What could I possibly need to go shopping for" she whispered as she began to kiss his neck.

He chuckled "A dress my dear, you certainly can't go to a formal affair in your armor now can you."

"Oh why don't we just skip the party and have our own private one. I promise it will be so much more fun" she replied her soft blue gaze meeting his chocolate one.

"We have to go, it's very important for Fanelia that we reestablish relations' with the neighboring kingdoms. I need you to do this for me Merle; I also need you there to watch my back…" Van stated as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

Unable to refuse him she smiled warmly as they reluctantly separated and she hopped off the desk. She picked up her bag as she walked just past him and stopped short.

"Why do you need me to watch your back …not that I'm complaining mind you" she stated with a smirk. "I have not seen anyone among these scrubs that could pose a threat to you in combat so what has you worried"?

He motioned to the carriage that had just stopped next to the Atlantis.

"Kings with unmarried daughters are what have me worried if you get my meaning" he replied as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh no…no no no…there is no way I am going to leave you alone on this ship with some princess with her eye on your…um…crown" she hissed her tail beginning to puff as she stomped her foot.

He stepped in behind her causing her to shiver as she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"Never fear I am quite aware of their agenda…" he whispered as he lightly kissed her ear. "I would on the other hand love to see you in something nice tonight and later…well…" he breathed causing her eyes to slid shut as she sucked in a breath.

"And later what" she responded as she released a breath keeping her eyes closed.

"We'll talk about it later…" he replied in a husky tone. "Now get going" he stated in a normal voice giving her a swat on the behind.

Startled she hopped forward slightly…She looked back her expression a mix of shock and delight. She bit her lip as she narrowed her gaze at him and turned to walk away swishing her tail as she left the Atlantis.

As he watched her leave he thought, are we ready to cross that line? He smiled to himself as he turned and continued to rummage through his desk…


End file.
